


Work From Home

by SallyWhite92



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Sexual Humor, Valentine's Day Fluff, mentioned wildehopps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9722333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyWhite92/pseuds/SallyWhite92
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, but Finnick has to go into work. Unfortunately for him, his wife has decided to torture her husband by sending him pictures all day while he's at work. Oh, she'll be the death of him, for sure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ *insert infinite shrugging here* this is self-indulgent, extremely self-indulgent. if you've read my other fics, you might recognize my OC Angelica. if not, well, she's Judy's older sister. yes i ship oc x canon because i am trash. i had a lot of fun writing this, it's just a silly little thing i did for myself for Valentine's Day. yes the title is from the Fifth Harmony song because i have no shame. also real quick mine and Andy's headcanon is that Finn's real name is Finnegan and he hates it, just so you all are in on the joke.

“Do you have to go?”  
  
Finnick sighed and looked over his shoulder at his wife, who was laying on the bed and pouting at him. “Y’know I do, Ange. It’s Tuesday.”  
  
“But it’s Valentine’s Day. We’re supposed to have plans.”  
  
“Yeah, well, life doesn’t always work out like that.” Truthfully, he felt bad, he did. It was their first Valentine’s as a married couple and he had to go in to work for ten hours. Angelica had arranged a substitute for her at school for that week so they could have time to themselves and he had to work. It was a bunch of bullshit.  
  
The tall bunny huffed and flopped back down on the bed, the sheets drawn up to her chest to cover her body. She’d done her best to entice him to stay with her that day and it almost worked, but he knew that if he tried calling in his boss would have his hide. “Fine. Leave me. I’ll just be here, all day, by myself, lonely and sad.”  
  
Finn rolled his eyes at her, chuckling under his breath. “We both know you’ll call your sister to come over and keep you company.”  
  
“I can’t do that, Judy and Nick have plans today. Because he actually wants to spend the day with her.” She pushed herself up on her elbows to give him a pointed look.  
  
“Don’t be a bitch,” he frowned at her, buckling his belt around his hips and grabbing his jacket. “I’ll be back tonight, we can still celebrate.” He made his way over to the bed and hopped up to give her a kiss, nuzzling his nose along the soft fur on her neck. If he had it his way, he would stay there all day with her. She was soft and warm and tempting, but he had to go. “I’ll buy you something nice on my way back.”  
  
Angelica grabbed him before he could get off the bed, drawing her lips to his in a longer kiss that made the fur on the back of his neck stand up. The little minx. She drew away to pull his head down so she could rub her chin up his snout and over his eyebrows. He growled under his breath.  
  
“Angelica.”  
  
“Finnegan.”  
  
“WOMAN.”  
  
She laughed and let him go, sitting up while keeping the sheets at her chest. “You’d better go or you’ll be late~”  
  
He huffed and got off the bed, throwing a her a dirty look over his shoulder. “You’ll pay for that.”  
  
“I look forward to it.” Her blue eyes were shining, her muzzle split in a wide smile and god, he loved her so much.  
  
He shook his head and headed out, having a feeling that it was going to be a very long day.

* * *

He was right. It was definitely going to be a long day.  
  
It wasn’t even an hour into his shift when he got the first picture. Nothing too bad, just his bunny bride sitting on the couch in his favorite night gown of hers. She was looking up at the camera, her usual mischievous grin on her face, the one she got when she was up to no good. He rolled his eyes and saved the picture to his phone, like he did with any selfie she sent him.  
  
He really should have known better.  
  
The next picture was not so innocent. She was still on the couch and still in the night gown, but one of the shoulder straps had fallen off her shoulder provocatively, and she had pushed it up so that her long, long legs were exposed. Her eyes were half-lidded in that way she knew got to him, that same smile on her face. And he suddenly knew that he was big trouble.  
  
**[text] are you trying to get me fired??  
  
[text] it crossed my mind :P  
  
[text] Angelica  
  
[text] Finnegan**  
  
“Woman!” he swore out loud under his breath then quickly glanced up to see if anyone had heard him. Thankfully, they hadn’t. The restaurant was busy today, full of couples celebrating this stupid holiday together. Which only made him wish even harder that he was back home with his wife.  
  
_God damn it._  
  
She kept sending pictures to him through the rest of the day, each one getting more and more suggestive until he had to stop looking at his phone because he didn’t want his boss or the customers asking him why his ears were so red or why his pants were getting so tight…  
  
His wife was going to be the death of him, he just knew it.  
  
**[text] you’re such a bitch**  
  
**[text] you know you love me**  
  
**[text] you’re damn lucky I do**  
  
Finally the end of his shift came and he grabbed his stuff before going out to his van. Once he was seated he took out his phone and scanned through the pictures Angelica had sent him, each one making his heart pound and his pupils bow wide. He growled low in his chest, hitting the call button and waiting for her to answer.  
  
After a few rings, she did. _“Hello?”_  
  
“Seriously, were you trying to get me fired?” he snarled, though they both knew that he wasn’t really that angry. “There was no need for that.”  
  
_“Oh, but I think there was. I know I had fun.”_  
  
“Where are you?”  
  
_“Still at home, Finnegan.”_ He heard her groan and the soft thump of her back landing against the sheets. _“Just waiting for you to get back. I’ve been so lonely all day, and it’s just so warm…I think I might go all natural soon. Would you like to see~?”_  
  
He swore loudly, glaring out the windshield. “I’m gonna get you back.”  
  
_“I look forward to it.”_ Then she hung up.  
  
He growled again and started the van, taking off down the street at a speed that almost made him wonder how he hadn’t gotten pulled over. But only almost.  
  
He other things on his mind right now…

* * *

He entered the house already hot and bothered, fur on his arms and neck standing up. His eyes were narrowed, nose in the air sniffing out his wife, paws clenching and unclenching at his sides. He took off his coat and dropped it on the floor on his way to the bedroom, not caring at all. He opened the door and there was Angelica laying on the bed, looking the same as when he had left her. The sheets were drawn up to cover her chest and torso but her long legs were exposed, probably just to frustrate him more.  
  
_She’s too good at this._  
  
“Have a good day at work?” She sat up, grinning at him with her eyes shining and god she was so infuriating.  
  
Finn climbed up on the bed, going over and sitting down in her lap, glaring at her. “You know damn well how my day way, you minx.” His paws itched to pull the covers away from her, to run over her ears and her soft dewlap and make their way down her soft white belly, until she was writhing with want and panting from her need…  
  
“Did you enjoy our little game?” she breathed, her own paws reaching up to run her blunt claws over his ears. He shuddered. “Because I know that I did.”  
  
“You’re a devil woman,” he growled, pushing the brown bunny down onto the bed and hovering over her.  
  
“You know you love me.” She grinned up at him.  
  
“You’re damn right I do.”  
  
“Finnegan.”  
  
“Woman!”  
  
He smothered her laughter with his mouth, his paws finally peeling away the sheets so he could touch her like he’d been wanting to all day. They didn’t speak much for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> again, this was just extremely self-indulgent. let me know if you liked it or didn't like it, kudos if you'd like. happy Valentine's Day and i'll see you all next time. *finger guns*


End file.
